Pandemonium
by Blueblood12
Summary: "What have you done?" Severus whispered "What i had to " Dumbledore replied just before the unmistakable bright light of s spell hit him in the chest harry/severus slash don't like don't read, Hell is to be raised in the disaster that is Hogwarts some mention of the founders creature fic. I AM CHANGING AND EDITING EVERYTHING STARTING TODAY mAY 9 2016
1. Im free

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

Chapter 1

"_You know? they contently think the worst of things they don't understand. They are content in an organized mind set of black and white, and they're persecutions of what is right and what wrong." He breathed in a rushed whisper_

"_Aren't you?"_

"_No I'm not, I'm content in pandemonium, I thrive there in fact" he paused and smirked with such a cruel look the devil shivered before continuing "and they're just going to have to find the same content-ness that I do. Come darling show time has begun and when I'm through they'll never be the same again" _

_In that moment all I could do was smile as a shudder went up my spin_

**The Beginning **

"-Packed with muggles, of course-"spinning around sharply Harry looked at the family of red heads that rushed through the crowd and came to a stop in front of the plat form the read 9 and 10. "Where late" the merchant screamed

"Alright Percy you first" one of the taller boys who looked the oldest marched toward the wall. Harry watched closely has the boy suddenly vanished through the wall.

Taking aback by the action Harry crept closer, he tuned out the rest of the load noise surrounding him, and watched has the rest of the family took turns doing the same each vanishing through the wall. Making sure that no one saw he marched towards the wall at a speedy past closing his eyes at the last moment, when the impact he expected to come never did he opened his eyes and looked in wonder of the train. Looking back at the platform the sign above read nine and three-quarters he smiled softly he was free.

Following the crowd of kids to the places where their luggage was being loaded he stood in the back tuning back in the voices so he might catch some instruction.

"Have you spotted him yet Cho" a girl with blonde hair asked the black haired girl next to her

"No lavender I haven't but I'm sure well met him soon" she said whimsically "The Boy who lived I bet his so hot, his father was" she giggled

Turning green, Harry looked down at his worn out trainers that his aunt gave him.

"Oh don't forget to grab your uniform to change into for the fest" the blonde said before rushing onto the train. Harry rushed to grab his uniform out the bag when the man came to help put his bags away he grabbed Hedwig his new owl and boarded the train.

Harry searched for an empty compartment and came across one at the very back closing the door and shutting the blinds behind him he sat Hedwig down and quickly changed his clothes.

"I'm free" he said as he sat down "I'm free" he closed he's eyes and drifted to sleep praying the night mare would stay away for once in his life.


	2. sorrow

**I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream of locking Severus Snape in my bedroom tying him to my bed and staring at him.**

_**Okay bear with me people this will be a little confusing I left out some things purposefully. But they will be explained in the next two chapters. But I will give this away Harry didn't go back to his aunt and uncles after Hagrid. Also I really hated that island so no island.**_

"_You know? It's funny you mention that" he whispered to the girl_

"_I-I-S it?" she stutters scared_

"_Yes. And you won't get away with it, I think you'll be the first to die" he smiles and watches the horror grip her face _

_**Chapter 1**_

"Do you think that's him?" A voice giggled

"I don't know" another voiced said in a loud whisper

"Well you have to move his hair to see" by this time Harry had fully awakened, despite his eyes remaining shut, and was not pleased that these voices where the cause of ruining the only peaceful dream he had in years

"I'll do it" another voices said

Harry quickly opened his eyes. The five people standing around him jumped back in surprise. He recognized the blonde girl from the luggage check in. He looked down making sure the fringe of his short hair covered his scar, his master had decided to cut his hair from the long waves it had been as punishment for getting accepted into Hogwarts.

He whispered so low the others lend forward to hear what he said but the message was clear "Go away" Harry tried to say confidently

Taken aback by the comment the blonde huffed and said with a snotty tone that matched master son Dudley "Who do you think you are demanding such a thing of me" she asked harry with a huff, Harry knew he was in trouble. Beginning to panic he quickly stood grabbing his clothes and Hedwig he pushed his way through the people and into the hall

" Great Lavender now we'll never know if that was him" someone complained, but Harry was too scared to see who he made is way up the train trying to find a place to hide. when he reached the middle of the train, he found a Bathroom going in he slipped in to a stall and sat on the toilet breathing hard.

_What have you done freak? That girl could have been important. She could get you expelled and sent back to the master's house. The master will kill you for embarrassing him._

Panicking he tried desperately to think of a way to fix this, looking at the floor seeing his uniform he quickly change into his new clothes that the nice giant had bought him.

Grabbing the old clothes he had on he reached in the pocket and pulled out his wand. The wand glowed in his hand for second making him feel sick and wrong. He hurried and put it in his pocket. It had done that the first time he touched it, he didn't like it but Mr. Ollivander had said it was perfect for him; Harry not wanting to get in trouble just nodded his head.

His wand was scary to him when he first felt it effects, he didn't know what to do about it hopefully it wouldn't be so bad when he got to the school.

He sat back on the closed toilet lid and looked at Hedwig who was wide awake staring at him

"I'm sorry girl we might have to go back to masters, I made a mistake" he said to her in a sorrow filled voices. She hooted one time as if to say "it's going to be ok".

"I hope so" he replied watching her put her head under her wing and go back to sleep "I really hope so" he lend back and closed his eyes but he knew he would get back to sleep.

The train had come to a complete stop and Harry and Hedwig were making their way off the train

"all fri-est yers follow me" he looked up at the sound of the giant who had saved him from his master and nearly ran to stand in front of him

"well ello 'Arry, good ta see ya lad" he smiled down a the tiny boy looking him over to make sure he didnt have any new bruise . He had been beyond lived when he found the boy in the cupboard at his relatives house he had taken Harry away from their but not before turning his brute of in Uncle into the pig that he was. Of course Harry didnt know that he couldnt tell anyone since his wand had been snapped.

"Hello" Harry said timidly giving a soft smile

"I see ya still have Hedwig why dontcha give her to me I'll take her to her new home" he said reaching for Hedwig, but stop seeing the distress on the boys face "it's okay 'Arry Hedwig will be saff wit me, and all you have to do is call her name she'll come riterway" he spoke softly seeing the apprehensiveness on the child's face he smiled softly. Harry seeing that smiled timidly and handed the giant Hedwig a little reluctantly, but he was threading on thin ices and if the girl hadn't already told of his rude-ness, this would defiantly get him kicked out.

"Alright then, head to the boats 'Arry I'll be righter long" the giant said before head to the train. Harry headed to the boats managing to get one that was empty.

The Boat ride was amazing. Dudley had talked about being on a huge boat on one of the many vacations they had forgotten Harry on. He had said it was awful, but Harry didn't agree.

The castle was huge and breathtaking as it came into view. Harry couldn't wait til morning to see it in the day, he hoped they would be allowed outside.

* * *

"alright when I call your names please be seated on the stool for the sorting ceremony" the stern lady said from the front of the room

"Hanna Abbott" a girl with short orange hair sat down then the most peculiar thing happened. The hat talked.

"Hufflepuff" the girl hurriedly went to one of the four tables where other students sat

The sorting went on and on til finally much to Harry dismay got to the P's

"Parvati Patil" the hat was placed on her head

"Gryffindore" she looked longingly at her sister who had been placed in Ravenclaw before sitting down

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called before looking up and searching for her new charge. She had nearly ripped Dumbledore's head off when she heard about the abuse the child had suffered at the hands of those monsters. "The worst kind of muggles" she had told him, and he'd forever remember it to. In her anger her magic had marked on his chest those very words, and no matter how hard Severus and poppy had tried(or really didn't) the words would not leave.

The hall went crazy everyone stood trying to get a look at the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry began to shack slightly and stepped forward to the stool where he sat, the hat was lowered on his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice in his head,

"_ah where to places you my child is the question? I can't put you in Gryffindore no Maybe Hufflepuff? No not right Slytherin? you'd be great there Mmhh no ah I know!" _

The hat paused for a second "please sir somewhere i won't get in trouble" Harry whispered

"_I know exactly where to places you child" _

"Hogwarts's apprentice's" the hat called the room silenced everyone stared at the Boy-Who-Lived in shock scared Harry took the hat off and gentle placed it back in the stern woman's hand. He looked at the four tables not sure where to go

Clearing his throat Albus Dumbledore stood and spoke

"For the first time in 200 years Hogwarts's has chosen an apprentice, it means that young Mr. Potter here as shown that he possess all the traits of each house" pausing until the whisper died down, then facing Harry "Mr. Potter if you will join us at the head table until after the fest where you shall accompany an old man for tea so we may discuss your living arrangements " to scared to say no Harry nodded then hurried to take the one of the two seat available on either of The Headmasters side next to a very handsome man in all black with long hair peeking up at the man.

Severus Snape was a very hard man he wasn't the nicest man, and had quit the reputation of scaring little first years, but something about the Potter brat staring at him made him soften some glancing down at the child he smiled slightly then turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Harry seeing the smile blushed and looked down at the empty plate in front of him. The man was very nice looking he thought. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up, this time at the Headmaster, who was smiling at him he returned it then looked forward

He was free, scared but free. He just hoped he could find the Lavender girl and apologize before it was all taking away from him.


	3. Superman was the bad guy all along

_**AN**_

_**I love you guys sooooooooo much… Moi I love your mind set..FYI I HATE Hermione Granger so turn around now you obsessed fools**_

**Chapter 3**

"**You killed him?" **

"**Yes"**

"**You took a life"**

"**Yes"**

"**Why"**

"**He killed 450 people in a day" he paused looking up from his paper "I saved 450 people tomorrow" a cruel smile crept across his face "You could say I'm like superman but instead of waiting to catch them in the act I get them before they can do it again" he turned back to the paper and smiled "And I save more than him to, I think I want a cape for my birthday, make it green"**

"**Cause of Slytherin" **

"**No cause Superman's is red and his a good guy, I want green cause I'm the bad guy"**

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Potter, hello Mr. Potter" the headmaster said waving a hand to catch the child attention in front of him. Harry was focused on all the wired looking things that danced and spun on their own. He was sitting in an old chair set in front of a small fire places in the back of the headmaster's offices

"Sorry" he apologized looking to the floor

"There is no need to apologize, I'm sure this is all a bit over-whelming to you." The headmaster said in an edgy voice. Harry flinched back he had only ever heard that voice on one other person, his master. The headmaster seeing this quickly adjusted his expression. He had heard the report from McGonagall but seeing and hearing, where just too different things entirely.

He looked the small boy over again the dark bags under his eyes, the way his uniform hugged his chest clearly displaying a slight hint of the ribs he was sure to be prominent underneath. The bruising around his neck the picked through the collar that was poorly try to hide it, Albus too many middle names to remember Dumbledore was ready to kill.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter, I lost my temper for a moment as headmaster of this school I have access to all of the students files" he paused looking over the child before him who was looking confusedly at him for the first time making eye contact "Your file was put before me the day Professor Flitwick and Hagrid came to your home-" he was cut off by a whispered word that sounded like the word prison his anger spiked again closing his eyes he took a deep breath he looked at the child who looked horrified that the word was spoken aloud he chose to ignore it for the sake of the child "They expressed the level of abuse and neglect going on it upset me dearly"

Harry was confused why did this man care, they didn't even know each other.

"I want to start by saying Hogwarts is home to all you seek it, one only must ask, and she will provide you with what you need Harry" he paused looking down "And i have failed you my dear boy and wish to apologize, I should have been there for you and i was not, all i ask is you give this poor old fool a chance to make things better i know ill never be able to apologize enough"Harry looked at the man in confusion but nodded any way

"That Man- no that monster your uncle, he is a low-life muggle who will be spending the rest of his life in prison" he said Harry looked at the man before him he was hesitant he didn't dare hope

"Now I know you must be tired, I wanted to tell you that when Professor Flitwick took you to live with him for those few days, I was at that place collecting evidence for the Aurors, they are magical police" he offered before the boy could ask "we were able to get enough to convict him and your aunt, those monsters are now locked away tightly and won't be seeing the light of day ever again" Harry shaking his head in disbelief looked in to the fire he couldn't think about things now " I do have one question" harry looked towards the man "we found something's in a cupboard under the stair did you have a pet that lived there, if so, even though the rules only allow for one pet we will extened a home here for it so it will not be alone"

Blushing the teen looked down "That was my room" he whipered, Albus lost it Hogwarts trembled from both his anger and hers combined the windows shattered then repaired themselves. Calming himself a little he turned to Harry who hadn't noticed a thing fortunely the windows where on the other side of the room to far to hear

"Now i think we should get some rest fortunately today is Friday so we have the weekend to sort things out, and has an apprentice you don't have classes next week either, we shall talk every day at lunch then again at dinner, you may sleep in tomorrow and I will wake you" standing the headmaster started to the door "follow me Mr. Potter and I shall take you to your rooms" Harry hurried to follow

They walked down the spiral stairs to the end of the hall that spat them in the main hall then up the stairs to the right. Harry trailed behind trying to pay attention so he wouldn't get lost, but the portraits were too much of a distraction they all smiled and waved to Harry he waved back tentatively. they crammed in to portraits trying to see the child Hogwarts had choose as her own they all silently vowed he would be protected. Harry stopped walking, luckily before running into the back of the headmaster.

They stood in front of a blank canvas the headmaster stared at it for a moment

"Well Harry these were to be your room but it seems the old lady has left" he walked briskly to the next portrait and began questioning it. Harry stared at it taking this has a sign that Hogwarts didn't want him he sighed and looked down

"None of that now" I man's voices said looking up at the portrait there was a man sitting in a chair he had long black hair as dark has night and eyes a piercing green with a sharp feature " you must be Harry" he spoke his voices was strong and rich, he had an air of power around him

"Ye-yes sir" Harry answered lowering his eyes and hunching his shoulders in submission

"None of that child we are Equals" he said Harry looked up at him.

"Salazar Slytherin" the headmaster gasped he had walked back over to Harry when he noticed the boy interacting with the Portrait "How could this be" he asked in amazement and fear this man before him was known for his cruelty and blood supremacy

"Hogwarts has demanded I come out of hiding and protect her apprentices" he said

"Hiding why do you have to hide sir" Harry asked the man confused he recognized his last name from the sorting but having grown up in the muggle world he didn't understand the significant of whom he was speaking to.

"You see child I am one of the four whom built this school, and when I left after some years to find a cure for one of my children a man I once thought to be my friend in a fit of rage spread stories of me that have stuck around until today, he claimed I was evil that I hated any blood but pure." He sighed looking to the drink on the table then up at the ceiling "He turned my children out of the school they were forced to find shelter in hog's mead at an old shack where my ill son Marcus died before I could bring him the cure. I died upon entering Hogwarts gates from the sword of that same friend"

"Surely this cannot be true" said Dumbledore

"It is Godrick was a good man but, you have to understand some times loyalty is a curse, he saw me leave Hogwarts has a betrayal, he thought I used the excuse to run away from my duties" he sighed "You have but to ask him headmaster I know you found his Portrait"

"Yes I have found everyone but yours" he said the headmaster didn't think he could take anymore first the abuse of his charge now the evil founder being the good guy the hero

"I stayed in my chambers until just a while ago when Hogwarts demanded I come so here I am" glancing at the child "it time for you to pick a password before you pass out from exhaustion"

"Uumm…freedom" he said looking down shoving the hope down that had started to creep up.

It wasn't lost either on the adult why he choose that but they could hear the doubt in his voice now all they had to do is convince him it was true

"Okay then Freedom" the door opened into and high ceiling lodge the fire was roaring and in the corner next the huge book case on the perch sat a sleeping Hedwig who opened one eye looked at him then went back to sleep. Stepping in Harry eyes were wide with amazement there windows that looked over the lake, the chairs where huge and inviting the were a light brown the bookcases and desk and tables where stained in a dark mahogany finish nothing like the horrid color his master mad him do on the old tables. There was a stair well that to the right of the fire places

"The stairs will take you to your bed there is a bathroom there to" The head master said

"But sir surely all this isn't for me" he said in disbelief

"It is Harry, now off to bed" the old man whispered watch the child go up the stairs he turned and left the room praying all the while for the child. He had plotting to do and all those that hurt the child where going to pay

Laying on the huge bed Harry closed his eyes breathed in deep and cried his self to sleep the days event catching up to him.


	4. unleashed re re edited

chapter 4

**"Do I even want to know?"**  
**"Maybe not"**  
**"Please don't get blood on my carpet"**  
**"Ok"**  
**"Please don't ,Merlin help me" the women screamed that was tired to the chair with a wicked smile Harry replied "It's a good thing I'm not Merlin, I wonder where are your books to save you know?"**  
chapter 4

It had been two days since the sorting and Harry had never felt so happy and free until...  
"Mr. Potter please just one more potion" the medwitch begged the squirming child on the bed.  
"Yes ma'am" Harry said he was really nerves, this morning he awoke to a enthusiastic house elf by the name of mippy. She had come to wake him and take him to the hospital wing, he found out do to the neglect and abuse from the Dursley's, he was now to report to the hospital wing every Tuesday and Thursday for nutrition potions and an eye correction potion as well. Harry wasn't nerves about that no, in fact he was amazed that so much could be done with just a drop of this nasty slush, no what had Harry's heart about to beat from his chest was that Harry was to be meeting with Madame Bones to report the Dursley's today.

"Ma'am" he finally got the courage to say "Yes Mr. Potter?"  
"Will I have to see the Dursley's again?" he crossed his fingers in prayer that it wouldn't be true "Unfortunately they will be brought before the court to plead there case" seeing the child's head drop she's quickly added "But Mr. Potter there is no way they are going to be able to touch you or get away with what they have done, all you have to do is tell the truth"

"But no one every believes me ma'am they will get away and I'll have to go back, master Vernon is going to kill me" Madame Pomfrey had never been more livid then she was when she heard the name the child had called that monster. beading to pull the child's head up to look at her Madame Pomfrey said,

"Harry listen to me he is not your master, he is nothing but a no good worthless bully, he is going to get what coming to him. You are stronger than him you have magic" she told the child Maybe if she knew her words would have such an impact on the child, she wouldn't have used them, or maybe she still would have. Something about that last sentence set forth a domino effect, the gleam that entered his eyes had only gotten worst from that day.

Harry had never entertained the idea that he could get revenge on his uncle. That he could be stronger, why would he his uncle was the size of Hogwarts, but she was right he was stronger now and no one would ever belittle him again. He would make sure of it.  
"You may leave now Mr. Potter" she said "Ma'am how do I get to professor Dumbledore' s office?" he asked "Oh silly me,of course a first year" she muttered "Mipsey come please" she called The same house elf that came to his door this morning appeared.  
"Hows can Mipseys bees helpins her lady's Madame Pomfrey" she asked bouncing on the spot.  
"Please escort Mr. Potter here to the Headmaster's office" she said turning and heading to get offices "Rights away Mipsey bees taken master hairs to Headmaster crazy robe" she said has she dragged Harry out of the hospital wing, and in to the hall.

* * *

"Ahh Harry my boy so glad you could make, please take a seat" the Headmaster ushered him in to the room where Madame Bones was seated in front of his desk, into the empty chair. "Hello Mr. Potter it's a pleasure to meet you formally, I'm Madame Bones but you may call me Amelia" Harry looked up at the women who would be taking his uncle away and smiled

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Harry said

"So Harry, what I need is very simple I'm going to use my wand to get some memories from you that I can use in court, now what you have to do is think of some of the times you felt your uncle was being unfair or a time he hurt you. Is that okay with you Harry?"  
Harry thought about it for a second then moved his head, after all this was just the first step to what Madame Pomfrey said, his former master was going to get just what he deserved.

Harry thought about all the times they beat him for doing something freakish, he thought of the time when he was four and has made the mistake of calling his uncle Vernon, daddy and he got his hands held to the burner on the stove for 10 minutes, he still had to do his choirs that night. Harry thought of the time his uncle got fired and came home and stripped him naked took the belt and whipped him til blood started weeping from the wound, then pushed him into his cupboard. He thought of every Christmas his uncle made him stand in the corner and watch every gift Dudley opened while he got nothing. With every memory this feeling Harry wasn't used to bubbled inside him he felt like he wanted to scream, to hurt something to hurt them the way they hurt him. Every feeling he had beat down was starting to surfaces, his magic was growing.  
"Madame Bones what's happening?" the Headmaster demanded "From what I can tell from the memories, when Harry was younger he was beat for an act of magic he showed, to save himself his magic locked half of itself away, the part that is responsible for accidental magic. Albus I'm afraid the abuse this child has suffered through is worst than any case I've ever handled" she sighed

Albus quickly moved from his chair and around the desk to kneel in front of the child who was motionless. Dumbledore noticed the once emerald green eyes where now almost black with the way they had darkened in grief and anger. Pulling the child into his arms and placing one of his strongest shields and whispered to Harry "let it go".  
Hearing the Headmaster's words Harry released everything that was being held down. he felt something in him snap and suddenly his magic began to pour out of him.  
Madame Bones looked on the magic that was pouring out was only nearly being contained inside the shield ,this child was powerful. She could see the look of strain on Albus's the magic had finally stopped Albus let go of the child and looked at the child. Harry's eyes had gone back to their startling green like his mother and the guarded presence he once held was no longer existent.  
"Madame Bones will that be all?"Dumbledore asked

"Yes headmaster" she said smiling warmly to the child before collecting her things and leaving through the floo network.  
"Can you walk Harry" standing up and trying his legs Harry nodded"come let's get you back to your room so you can eat and sleep tomorrow I'll have Mipsey expcort you to professor Snape's office for you first lesson.


	5. whats a kiss re re edited

AN

okay so I've reached the point were I need to focus on the plot so the little glimpses into the future are over for awhile. Thank you for your patience, my computer speed working on me and I have to do all my updates and stuff now from my kindle. Oh and at the last minute I have decided this shall be a creature fic.

Recap:

1\. Harry was rescued by Professor Flitwick and Hagrid (the Dursley s are in the ministry understand arrest they're waiting for their trial date witch is taking awhile for some unknown reason.

2\. Harry comes to Hogwarts and is sorted as the Hogwarts apprentices, as such he is able to test in to diffrent year levels

3\. Has a child Harry magic was locked away after a beating that almost killed him

4\. Harry had his own room that's portrait guard is Salazar Slytherin himself they become fast friend as he helps Harry gain confidence

5\. The headmaster has taken Harry own has his student since Harry has no set head of house

6\. Harry is fighting with his magic that was unlocked has he start s to realize that what happens to him is wrong

has to take potions so he can get better seeing to he spent the first eleven years of his life in a cupboard

8\. Harry has a cute crush on Severus he reminds him of a book he once snuck and looked at has a child , he tells Severus by accident one day but that won't happen for a few chapters

chapter 5

The next 2 weeks after the visit from madam Madam Bones visit, seemed to drift by in a pattern,

1\. Wake up

2\. Go to breakfast (witch Harry still ate at the head table next to professor Snape)

3\. Head to his room where a Professor was waiting to test him on there subject to see where he was to be placed level wise( Harry knew for sure so far that he would be placed in the 3rd year transformation class and would be apprentice to professor Filtwick

4\. He would then have lunch in his room with Salazar, where they often talked about the Times when Salazar was alive and what it was like growing up has the son of an ancient and noble house, even for that time, they had become fast friend even though Harry had yet to open up to him about the Dursleys

5\. He would then go to Professor Snape for potions lessons with the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs

6\. Every night he would have dinner with the Headmaster in his office and talk. Sometimes they talked about his parents ,witch he really liked, he had found out so muchabout them other times he would force himself to talk a little about the Dursley's ,he would always start off with a memory he would explain what was going on and how he felt but that upset him to much and he would be forced to push down what he had labeled the darkness.(not unnoticed by the headmaster I might add) but it was getting harder to do so.

7\. Then he would had to his chambers to study his books, he liked to study a lesson ahead of what they were doing in class,he wanted to make sure that his grades where in to top shape, he had always hated having to get lower grades then he would get to study with some of the founders that would visit the portrait but for some reason he never got to see Gryffindore, on Wednesdays Harry would head to Professor Snape's office for remedial potions where he learned the correct way to cut dice and handle ingredients, he wasn't the only one in the class either a Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Grainger but he didn't like her much.

8\. Sometimes he would often fall asleep on the couch in his room, when he did Mipsey would levitate him to bed, other times he would sit in the bed starring at the sky having a silent conversation with his parents about his day and what he had learned

The only changes where when Harry had to visit the hospital for his mall-nutrition potion or the sale he had to get applied to his back for the many scars unfortunately they would only fade not disappear

But today was different,

"Harry Potter" someone called Harry turned to the out of breath kid that was running towards him in the hall, Harry had been on his way to Professor Snape's room after receiving a letter asking for him.

"How can I help you ?" he asked the older Slytherin

"Professor Snape wants me to inform you that, he will be in Professor Dumbledore's offices waiting for you" he said once he had managed to catch his breath.

"Thank you very much, have a nice day " Harry turned and headed the other way missing the puzzled look on the Slytherin's face. Miles Bletchley hadn't expected the first year to be so polite, especial since it was a known fact that his parents had both went to Azkaban for being well known deatheaters. He smiled slightly then turned and walked back to the common room, maybe he didn't have to follow in his parents foot steps after all.

Harry approached the gargoyles standing guard and gave the password "cockroach clusters" before stepping on to the steps. At this point millions of thought flooded his mind with the possibilities of why he was being called there. Harry made sure he was always polite to his Professor and fellow students so that couldn't be it. He did his best on the tests though history was really hard to focus in because of professor Binns monotone voice.

He just couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. The stairs had stopped moving and he stepped in front of the door placing as blank look on his face that he had seen Professor Snape do when he was trying to hide his emotions.

Before he could knock the door was pulled open by Professor Dumbledore

"Come in Harry, you are not in trouble of any kind, so relax" he said with a reassuring smileor what he hoped to be one, he was worried about how the child would handle the news of being mated to Severus.

But Harry could see right through it and just knew he was about to be told something unsettling.

Taking his usual seat he looked at Professor Snape, but the man wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Wanting to be polite Harry took one keeping it clutched in his fist. when the professor wasn't looking he put it in his pocket.

"Harry Professor Snape has asked you here to tell you something important" Dumbledore broke the ice. With a sigh Snape turned to in to the boys eyes Severus knew he couldn't tell his mate yet that he was to young no matter he had waited this long he could wait a little bit longer

"I would like to take you on as a full time apprentice" he said quickly ignoring the glare the Headmaster was sending to him.

"That sounds nice sir thank you" Harry whispered

"You may leave now Harry "the Headmaster said while shooting a look at Professor Snape

"Sir may I ask you something before I go ?" Harry asked the Headmaster

"Of course" He said turning to look at Harry

"Has Mrs. Amelia told you when my court date is" Harry asked

"It won't be for another week child" The Headmaster said

Standing Harry thanked the Headmaster before leave to head to his room. He knew that there was something more to what Professor Snape asked him, he could tell it wasn't what the Headmaster wante, but right now he needed to focus , he had a week before he had to face his mas- No he would no longer call him that, he refused baking up his fist he vowed that, the monster was going to pay.

"Hello young Harry" Salazar greeted "you look as if have something puzzling your mind"

"I do,may we please talk inside?" Harry asked stopping in front of the portrait that guarded his door

"Of course" Salazar inclined his head

"Freedom" Harry spoke

Entering through the portrait hole, Harry walked towards the bookcase and grabbed the wizard law book he had been reading the night before. He took a seat in the chair facing the portrait that not only held Salazar but Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Good evening lady Ravenclaw" Harry greeted politely

"Hello Harry" she smiled

"Rowena Harry and I are about to talk could you give use a few min" Salazar asked

"Of course, Harry I will talk to you later" she exited the portrait The room lapsed in silence for awhile Harry just turning the pages.

"So you wish to study law, I can understand why that would distress you or anyone for that matter. I preferred potions myself" Salazar said breaking the silence with his stepped humor

"I've found out that I will be attending my trial in a week, I want to read up on some stuff before" Harry said

"Ahh" Salazar said secretly pleased that Harry was opening up to him. Up until this point the Headmaster had been the only one he would talk to about the Dursley's

"I don't think I'm ready to faces him" Harry admitted

"Why is that?" Salazar asked

"I've been fighting something deep within something that's scaring me, I want revenge Salazar"

"It's only normal to want to seek revenge when wronged Harry"

"I know that, but is it normal to want to see the blood leave his body at my hands"

Startled Salazar tried to process what he heard

"Harry I don't understand where is this coming from?"

"I can remember when I was younger and my uncle was teaching me to write he would play a game with me" Harry stopped looking towards the window

"You're uncle taught you to write?" Salazar asked confused as to what this had to do with the earlier statement, or why this was a bad thing at all

"Yes, and to read" Harry looks off again lost in amemory

Salazar had a feeling that this wasn't good

"What was the game Harry? why did he teach you that"

"He taught me to read and write so that I could do Dudley's homework for him" Harry looked back to him "I had a really hard time writing the letters , some I even wrote in the wrong direction. when I would get them wrong he would left my shirt and carve the letter in to my skin" he said

Salazar looked at the child before him reassuring himself that the child was here in front of him safe now. He couldn't understand how life could have been so cruel to him.

"He liked to see my blood, Sal he was always happy when I bleed" Harry shudder "Is it wrong that I want to see him bleed that I want everything he did to me done to him?"Harry stood and began pacing ignoring the book that feel to the ground.

"I've been thinking about this a lot in the last few weeks what the Headmaster said is true Sal. I am free I am stronger. Why should I ever let those muggles scare me again?. I could levitate a bolder on their heads,I could set fire to there homes, one that wouldn't end." He stopped and spun to face the portrait"but Sal I don't want that, I'm afraid of these thoughts, I'm afraid of these feeling I don't want to be a monster like him I want to be a good guy" "Harry you can be the person you want you just have to fight the darkness in you" Salazar spoke for the first time

"Sal how do I do it when there are monsters out there, how do I do it when all I want is to hunt them all down and kill them"

"You have to find a balance Harry, you could be an auror they are the magical police"

"My father was one" Harry said smiling but the smile soon faded and a look of determination took his face "I don't know yet about that maybe in a few years I will think about it Sal"

"You have all the time in the world to think about it Harry" Salazar spoke "For now focus on the good things,like in a weeks time that monster will be in prison or better yet kissed" Salazar looked at Harry in complete confusion

"KISSED what kind of punishment is that" Harry stormed from the room ignoring Salazar had he called him back to explain

**_Dumbledore's office_**

"Severus you have to tell him" Dumbledore said for the ump-tenth time

"I will, when his old-"Severus was cut off as an enraged Harry came blasting through the door

"kissed, KISSED Headmaster tell me they won't be kissed" Harry said walking up to the desk

"Well Harry it's a very strong possibility" Dumbledore said startled and confused

"WHAT kinda punishment is that,I kill them myself if I have to" Harry vowed

"Harry why do you feel this way"

"You kiss people, headmaster that's no real punishment "Harry looked the Headmaster in the eye "Headmaster you've been telling me for weeks now that they couldn't possibly get away with this then I find out from Sal that all they will get is a kiss,a bloody kiss"

Harry said in a defeated tone

"Headmaster I do believe Harry is confused about what a kiss is"Severus spoke up understanding what was going on, they often forgot that the boy grew up not knowing anything about the wizarding world

"Ahh Harry do you understand what the kiss is?" the Headmaster asked

"Yeah my aunt used to give them to Dudley all the time" Harry answered

"Wrong Mr. Potter, the kiss refers to the dementors they are the creature that guarded Azkaban prison. They are soul suckers, they suck the happiness from a person, and their kiss takes the soul from the human body" Severus explained

"So it's not a normal kiss"Harry asked relieved turning to face the potions master

"Not at all, your family will not be getting away with anything" Severus reassured the youth before standing and leaving the offices

"Have a seat Harry we'll have a early dinner if you wish" Dumbledore noted with a faint hint of amusement that Harry say in the seat Severus had just vacated.

"Sir I'm free"Harry said smiling the first real smile he probably had in years

"Yes my boy, you are, now let's talk about what's going to go on in the court room"

AN. Please review next chapter Harry gets his official schools also do starts both his apprenticeships, also our last favorite red head shows his face.


End file.
